La Vie en Rose - Only Him for Me
by fadingxintoxfantasy
Summary: "This was going to be their first apartment together. Every memory under this roof was something they were going to make together. He was nervous. This was a huge deal to him. Sure they had been living together for months at this point, but both of their names were on the lease, both of their incomes were going into the upkeep of it."


It had that new-house smell.

Well. New apartment.

And it wasn't exactly new, was it?

Saitama had already moved in a week ago while Genos was receiving some important upgrades. Always things to make him more impressive in battle, but it wasn't even the prospect of a worthy opponent that had Saitama bubbling with excitement as he awaited Genos' arrival.

This was going to be their first apartment together. Every memory under this roof was something they were going to make together. He was nervous. This was a huge deal to him. Sure they had been living together for months at this point, but both of their names were on the lease, both of their incomes were going into the upkeep of it.

It was theirs for all intents and purposes.

He sat on their new couch, knee bouncing, and he waited.

While visiting him at Kuseno's he gave Genos his copy of the key. He listened for that click of the lock. And he listened. And listened. And listened. _And…_ dozed off.

* * *

Of all the days to be late! It _had_ to be when Saitama-sensei was expecting him!

There had been some complications in calibrating his new combat arms, and by the time Genos and Kuseno were done troubleshooting that, and getting him back into his domestic arms, it was already 4:30 pm.

Saitama had expected him at 4 pm. Sharp.

His new key was clutched in his hand has he ran with the aid of his blasters to the new apartment building.

It was already 5:15 pm when he arrived, and he was completely disgusted with himself.

After one brief glance at the building as a whole, he found the stairs and climbed up to their floor. 8C… 8D… and 8E. He popped the key in, and gave it a turn. Once inside, Genos kicked off his shoes, and entered the living room. Taking it in for the first time with the sun's setting rays washing it in a golden glow, and reflecting off of a sleeping Saitama's head. He smiled, walking over to him, and kissing him on the cheek.

Saitama groggily groaned, opened one eye, and closed it again.

"You're late, asshole."

"Forgive me, Sensei. Doctor Kuseno and I were having complications regarding a set of arms we are working on that are still in beta; however I have full conf-"

Nearly ripping the poor kid's shirt, Saitama pulled him into a kiss. Hard and sweet.

"I missed you."

"I-I missed you, too, Saitama-Sensei." Steam was already curling around the two of them.

"Care to drop the 'sensei' thing yet? We're household heads together, I think our relationship's a little different from a teacher and student's."

"But Sensei-!"

"Alright, alright, I won't argue. Come on, don't you wanna see the rest of the place?"

"Yes, I would."

* * *

They started in the new living room, everything had already been nicely unpacked by Saitama- there wasn't much else for him to do outside of hero work. The setup was a lot like the old living room, only there was a couch where the futons were, and no porch (that was on the other side of the apartment). Then Saitama showed him the kitchen.

"Come here, you've gotta see it~!" Saitama exclaimed, tugging him into the kitchen.

"See what, Sensei?" asked Genos, taking in the kitchen. Definitely bigger than the first one. More adequate for preparing meals.

"Look at all this _counter_ space!" he responded excitedly, rubbing his hands over the laminate countertop. He had done a lot of chopping prior to Genos' arrival. They had enough chopped vegetables for the week. Actually he had to freeze some of the vegetables- so they were set for at least a couple of weeks.

"Yes, Sensei! This is an excellent kitchen. I am quite fond of the oven," he said, gesturing to the appliance. The last one was an unpleasant black and tan colour, but this one was clean and new. Much more appealing.

"Hey you're right. Wanna go check out the bedroom?"

"Yes, Sensei."

Taking him by the hand, Saitama pulled Genos through the small hallway, stopping a moment to show him the half bath that still needed a shower curtain, and ultimately ending up at the bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Here it is!"

"Oh!"

"What, you don't like it? I wasn't sure because-"

"We have an actual bed!"

"Yeah… is that okay?"

"It's lovely, Sensei," said Genos, walking toward the large bed, placing a hand on top. The comforter seemed so plush, and the floral design was intricate and beautiful with a gold and blue motif.

"Oh! Yeah. I'm glad you like it. I tried to find one without a box spring. I didn't think that would work too good with your…" Saitama gestured at Genos' entire body, "cyborg… thingy."

A chuckle rose from Genos, brief, but genuine.

"Sensei is so thoughtful." Then a pause, as he ran the fabric of the comforter between his metal fingers. "Did you pay for this all on your own, Sensei?"

"Well obviously. Come on, I wanna show you our bathroom."

Beds and bedspreads were awfully expensive. Genos wondered how much Saitama had paid for these, and if there was any kind of gift of a similar value he could get them in return… His thoughts were put on hold, however, as he was ushered into the bathroom.

It was pleasant. Clean, white, covered in porcelain tiles, and at the end there was a decent vinyl tub-shower. Two toothbrushes were in a holder that was in the shape of a cactus. Saitama found it at the thrift store, and so he figured why not? It was cute.

Wrapping his arms around Saitama's shoulders, Genos looked at the two of them in the mirror.

"I am so immensely happy to be here with you, Sensei. In _our_ apartment."

Saitama twisted around and gave him a light kiss.

"Sap."

"You always say that, Sensei."

"Yeah well I mean it, you sap. Alright, alright!" Saitama took his hand again and turned off the bathroom light. "Time to show you my favourite part!"

"I thought we had gone through everything?"

"Oh no, there's still the big tricked out walk-in closet-I already hung up all of your fancy clothes and stuff, you can look at it later-and we're gonna pass the dining table too. Did you see that?"

"I did indeed glance at it."

"Cool then we don't need to stop."

And with that, Genos was pulled through the hall once again, through the living room, dining room, and finally to the patio door. Saitama flicked back the blinds, and brought Genos outside.

It was larger than the last one.

And it was covered in plants! Ferns hung at the top, lavender and purple chrysanthemums were in box planters on the edge, succulents covered a shelf that Saitama had hung up (with his first cactus in the center.) There were two patio chairs that Saitama tested would be able to withstand Genos' weight, and between the chairs was a small glass table with a single orchid in the center. Saitama had planned on bringing it back inside, but he wanted Genos to see all of the plants at once.

And Genos kept discovering more and more plants (there were several shelves mounted to the wall) as well as what resembled a small tree in a large pot, sitting the corner.

"Sensei, this is beautiful."

"You really like it?"

"Of course." He walked to the edge of the porch, looking at the flowers and herbs hanging on the ledge, and out to the horizon. "This is my favourite part of the new aparment, Sensei."

"Hey, I'm really glad you said that because, well, I was thinking… er," Saitama reached for Genos wrist yet again, taking both of his hands in his own. "Because a lot of these plants are gonna live and grow really big, and I was thinking that we could y'know, have some kind of garden someday, and replant them… it seemed like a… good thing to do like a symbol of our relationship, moving into a house together and being like… married or something like that?"

A hand immediately flew to the back of Saitama's head, and he scratched nervously as he watched Genos process what he had said.

"Is Sensei… proposing to me?"

"Well I don't have a ring or anything, but I figured that could all happen later, I thought the plants kind got the point across and-"

It was Genos' turn to cut him off with a kiss.

In fact, he lifted his smaller lover in his arms, holding him so tight.

"Mahm meathe.."

Drawing his lips back, he looked at Saitama.

"What did you say, Sensei?"

"I said I couldn't breathe."

"Oh, forgive me," he said, loosening his grip, and setting Saitama down.

"So was that a yes?"

"Yes! Sensei! Of course. I have already devoted my life to you, and with marriage, I could ensure that sentiment would never change as we would be unified as a family, and I cannot express how much that means to me, Saitama-Sensei. I accept your proposal a thousand times over! I will aim to be the most devoted fiancé I can be! And in the future, the most devoted husband..."

God he was so cute. And he had just accepted Saitama's proposal! Well, Saitama didn't think it would have gone too poorly, but he had still been _nervous._ Wasn't that how he was supposed to feel? Kuseno had already known this was happening. Saitama thought it was a little old fashioned to ask for permission, but he still brought up to him, as a way to share the secret he had been keeping for the past month. Finally he got to let it out, and that nervousness exploded to a bubbling feeling within his chest, into all of the affection he felt for the cyborg.

"Hey Genos?"

Genos' words died down, and he reached for Saitama's hands again."I apologise, Sensei, I became excited and spoke too much."

"Actually I was just going to say I love you," he assured, moving closer, drawn toward those golden eyes that were becoming ever-brighter in the fading sunlight.

Genos smiled wide.

"I love you, too, Sensei," he said, and leaned in for another kiss. Calmer, but excited energy ran through the two of them. In Saitama the bubbles moved in tandem with the humming of Genos' core, warm and sweet, and perfect.

Man, this was going to be the best forever, ever.


End file.
